Лекарство от скуки
by LadyYara
Summary: Более мрачная версия Эдварда, и сама Белла не так проста.


Очередной день в школе был неотличим от всех остальных. Нудный, ужасно нудный. Я был погружен в состояние близкое ко сну, но к сожалению это был не сон. Лекции не требовали моего внимания. Если учителя ко мне обращались, я моментально сканировал их мысли на предмет правильного ответа. В таком летаргическом состоянии я следовал своему расписанию, погруженный в свои мысли и не слишком смотря по сторонам.

Перерыв на обед обычно приносил небольшое облегчение, так как я мог пообщаться с семьей. Их мысли мне были известны наперед, и только Элис могла немного развлечь меня. Обрывки ее видений, которые я мог прочитать в ее мыслях, забавляли. Если ей совершенно нечем было заняться, она по очереди перебирала окружающих ее людей и рассматривала, как меняется их будущее в зависимости от их решений. Но в этот раз она маниакально сортировала варианты развития событий, связанных с ее мужем. У него был очередной прилив любви к человеческой крови, и в его мыслях я видел, как он смакует все доступные ему возможности. Вот он примеряется к горлу проходящего мимо профессора, рисует в мыслях, как доберется до него одним прыжком. Элис тут же поджалась и бросила на него тревожный взгляд. Мысли Джаспера сменились на более спокойные, он с невероятным трудом взял себя в руки. Я бы вздохнул, если бы нуждался в воздухе.

Мы с братьями и сестрами сидели в школьной столовой за отдельным столом. Люди были достаточно если не умны, то инстинктивны, чтобы не приближаться к нам. Мы отпугивали их своей нечеловеческой природой. Карлайл, проживший среди них несколько столетий, полностью усвоил мимикрию – он имитировал дыхание, их нехитрые жесты, мимику – его невозможно было заподозрить. Мы были моложе и особо не старались, нас и так избегали. Некоторые неловкие моменты были неизбежны – случайные прикосновения в коридоре, заставляющие сжимать зубы крепче и нервно сглатывать возникающий во рту яд. Для Джаспера такие ситуации были тяжелее всего, его опыт воздержания от человеческой крови был самым незначительным. Элис держалась хорошо. Эмметт срывался раз в десятилетие, и тогда мы переезжали. Я находил в таких ситуациях особый интерес - хоть что-то новое. Потом надоели и переезды.

Мне было адски скучно. Эти люди, их мысли, всегда об одном и том же. Тот же несложный набор потребностей: секс, деньги, власть, безопасность. Иногда принятие. Сострадание – крайне редко. Все, что я мог увидеть вокруг, я уже видел. Те же стандартные наборы ситуаций. Тоска.

Прошло уже очень много лет с тех пор, как мне попадалось что-то хоть немного нестандартное в окружающем мире. То, как пополнялась наша семья, давало определенную основу для повседневности. Каждый новый вампир добавлял что-то свое, дополняя и разнообразя нас. Думаю, все они справлялись с унынием легче меня, хотя бы потому, что состояли в длительных отношениях. Мое присутствие не добавляло баланса в их жизнь, я же в свою очередь был вынужден постоянно наблюдать _интенсивное_ взаимодействие трех супружеских вампирских пар.

Одно небольшое отличие у этого дня все же было. Мысли большинства студентов вращались вокруг новенькой, дочери местного шерифа. Мужские особи нервно взвешивали свои шансы, женские тихо злились на непрошеное пополнение популяции.

Через мысли всех тех, кто на нее смотрел, я успел разглядеть ее практически со всех сторон, чтобы вынести вердикт – ничего особенного. Мне только оставалось проверить ее мысли и реакцию на нашу семью, чтобы с полной уверенностью поместить ее в архив неважной информации.

Направленность мыслей в столовой изменилась, и я понял, что интересующая всех сегодня Свон зашла и села за один стол с Джессикой.

_Неудачная компания_, отметил я про себя. Мысли ее новой подруги были во всех смыслах недружелюбны. Она откровенно пользовалась интересом, который возбуждала во всех новоприбывшая, и вовсю поливала ее грязью в своих мыслях. Если бы я не знал себя лучше, я бы сказал, что испытал жалость по отношению к Изабелле Свон. Она, впрочем, просила всех называть ее Беллой и крайне неловко краснела при каждом удобном и неудобном случае.

-Вон там, за тем столом, сидят Каллены, - посвящала Беллу в детали Джессика. _Смотри, смотреть-то можно, все равно тебе ничего не светит. Мне правда тоже… _

Я усмехнулся про себя. Знай она правду, она бы только порадовалась, что ей ничего не светит.

-Они странные, ни с кем, кроме своих, не общаются. У них очень, очень тесные отношения, - двусмысленным тоном продолжала она. _И как раз одно вакантное местечко в семье осталось…_ Наплыв ее дальнейших фантазий был предсказуем, но все равно неприятен. _Но пока все вокруг интересуются Беллой, они смотрят и на меня. Только эта дурочка ничего не понимает. _Ее мысли приняли другое направление.

Ну что ж, вот это и будет быстрым тестом для Свон. Если она поймет, что ее используют и по быстрому пошлет эту змею куда подальше, то можно отнести ее в категорию достаточно умных и проницательных. И, как следствие, опасных. Если нет – ей же хуже, будет на побегушках у главной интриганки. За Джессикой было бы интересно наблюдать, если бы она не была так зациклена на себе и предсказуема.

Я не был слишком доволен таким поворотом событий, все происходило слишком быстро, не давая мне возможности понаблюдать и хоть сколько-нибудь развлечься. Ситуация опять развивалась по стандартному сценарию – кого человек выбирает в друзья, кто его враги, определяет все. Добавить еще оценку по шкале привлекательности для противоположного пола, и мы получаем практически полную картину личности. Скучно.

Прошедшее столетие выхолостило человечность во мне, а освободившееся место занял цинизм. Ради Карлайла, ради возможности жить среди людей и подпитывать остатки моей гуманности их жизненной энергией, я обуздал свою тягу к человеческой крови. Но о том, что большой любви к ним я не испытывал, знала пожалуй только Элис.

Единственным телепатом в семье был я, но она видела возможные сценарии развития событий, которые вытекали из моих решений. Поверхностной она быть могла, но не глупой. Она не могла не понять направленность моей натуры, когда видела мои игры в бога среди людей, склонность к "человеческим шахматам". Но с Элис у меня было молчаливое соглашение. Она не разглашает, что я, скажем так, немного более циничен, чем хотел бы Карлайл. Я в свою очередь не афиширую тот факт, что Джаспер постоянно находится на волоске от разоблачения. Для Элис ее присутствие в семье тоже было важно. Каждый из нас по-своему справлялся с тоской бессмертия. Она заполняла свою жизнь нами, Джаспером и шоппингом. Не самый плохой вариант. Для меня такую роль играло просчитывание реальности, и чтение мыслей других людей давало мне для этого все возможности.

-Этот? Это Эдвард. _И не мечтай о нем, идиотка_. – Я внутренне встрепенулся при упоминании моего имени Джессикой вслух.– Но он странный. – Добавила она, закатив глаза.

Это было то, что нужно. Я сконцентрировался на ее соседке, чтобы узнать, считает ли она меня странным. Вызовет ли хоть раз внешний вид нашей семейки подозрения, имеющее хоть какое-то отношение к действительности.

Ничего.

Как будто рядом с Джессикой никого не было. Я попробовал еще раз. Пусто. Удивленный, я обернулся, чтобы проверить, не ушла ли Свон из столовой, и наткнулся на прямой взгляд ее темных глаз. Новенькая стремительно покраснела и опустила голову. Странно, она там, но я не мог слышать ее мысли, даже если очень концентрировался на ней.

Я заерзал на стуле, пытаясь избавиться от чувства крайнего дискомфорта. Я ненавидел ситуации, которые не мог контролировать, а это был тот самый случай. Повернувшись снова, я опять поймал ее взгляд. Она рассматривала меня все это время, тихим шепотом прося Джессику говорить потише. Густой румянец не покидал ее лица. В времена моей молодости такую реакцию сочли бы крайне нескромной, я почти усмехнулся этой мысли. Внезапно я ощутил прилив радости. В конце концов, это что-то новое, и оно может оказаться достаточно интересным. По крайней мере, занимательным на какое-то время. Я собирался выяснить причины этого внезапного ментального молчания.

Джаспер почувствовал перемену в моем настроении и вопросительно посмотрел на меня. _Что она думает о нас? _Спросил он меня мысленно. Я отмахнулся от него, зная, что он не посмеет настаивать на ответе. Тем более, что я даже понятия не имел, о чем о на думает.

_Эдвард мимоходом снимает волос с плеча Беллы, когда она проходит мимо в коридоре. Эдвард забирает стакан с образцами ее отпечатков и слюны из школьной столовой._ Элис недоумевающее демонстрировала мне варианты моего будущего. Я пожал плечами, не желая объяснять. Она толкнула меня в бок. _Ну? Что за игры в безумного профессора?_

_Не наглей_, сквозь сжатые зубы процедил я. _Просто нетипичный образец сознания. Подойдет для моего гербария._

Удовлетворило ее такое объяснение или нет, но Элис временно отстала, перенеся свое внимание обратно в будущее. Она всегда жила на пять минут впереди всех нас.

Знаешь, Эдвард, голос Джаспера в моей голове звучал весело и удивленно, ты можешь сколько угодно притворяться злым и ворчливым, но я-то чувствую, что ты сейчас на седьмом небе.

Я сохранил невозмутимое выражение лица и не ответил ему, но он был прав. Наконец я нашел хоть что-то, что могло занять меня на какое-то время, и это было прекрасно.


End file.
